Captured by the Yiga Clan
by blastoise033
Summary: On his journey to claim the Divine Beast in Gerudo Desert, Link is captured by the evil Yiga Clan. With hardly any memory of who he was before he awoke on the Great Plateau, Link must free himself for the sake of all of Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Thanks for dropping by. This is my first fanfiction. I've been playing a lot of Breath of the Wild and thought there was a missed opportunity for Link to be captured by The Yiga Clan. I was feeling inspired and decided to write my own story. This will be a bondage tale but the rating will never reach M. Let me know what you think!

-B

Chapter 1

The scorching sun beat down on the Gerudo Desert. Even in the shade of Karusa Valley, Link could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. He sat upon a rock to rest, taking off his Sheikah tab boot to dump out sand. He gently dipped his bare foot on the sand. It was scorching. He sighed and, lowering his mask, took a sip of water. He checked the map on his Sheikah Slate. He had wandered a significant distance from his desired path - the one that led him to Gerudo Village. At least he found the shade of the canyon; the little comfort it provided was still better than the direct sunlight of the open desert. He closed the map and clipped the slate back to his belt.

He could still barely remember who he was before waking up on the Great Plateau. After learning his identity and the grim state of Hyrule from the King himself - sort of - he went to Kakoriko Village to meet his old friend Impa. She had gifted him with the Sheikah Clan armor, which made sneaking around dangerous Moblin camps much easier. He was grateful for Impa. She was kind. He wished he could remember her from before. He wished he could remember anything.

She had told him he needed to save the spirits of his former champions from the Divine Beasts. He chose to start his voyage in Gerudo Desert, securing any of the mysterious towers and shrines he stumbled upon along the way. With each trial he overcame he could feel himself growing stronger. But in this intense heat, he feared he was still not strong enough.

He slipped back on his boot and gathered his gear. Perhaps he made a mistake coming here. Maybe he could head to the Rito Village and secure the beast there. Or he could head north to Zor-

He heard them before he saw them. A quick rustling in the sand, no louder than a whisper. His warrior instincts awakened. He swiftly removed the bow from his back, turned and fired, as a plume of fire materialized behind him. With a laugh, a mysterious warrior-like being appeared. Female, Link assumed, based on the painful gasp she let out as the arrow stuck into her shoulder. She fell onto the ground, grasping at the wound. He studied her closely.

She was wearing armor almost completely inverse to his own - with the peaceful blue hues replaced with a deep, blood, red. Her face was covered by a white mask emblazoned with a design that looked remarkably similar to the Sheikah emblem. Link squinted his eyes, studying the design closely. He bent down next to the woman. The emblem was the exact same, only turned upside down. He stared at her quizzically.

"You shouldn't have come here, _champion._ " She sneered, releasing a wet laugh.

Panicked, Link stood up and held a hand to his face. He had forgotten to put his mask back on and somehow she recognized him.

In his panic he almost didn't notice the second ninja materializing behind him - almost.

Right as the second figure appeared, a full-framed male with a large laugh and even larger sword, Link removed his broadsword and slashed. He knocked the man back but not before he could swing a powerful gust of air from his blade. The gust knocked Link off balance. He looked up just as a third figure pounced on him. And then…

Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link awoke to the sound of laughter and cool air on his skin. His head was throbbing. He went to gently pat the sore spot on his forehead - only to discover he couldn't move his arms. He popped his eyes open.

"Mmph!" He exclaimed, realizing he also couldn't speak.

He was staring down the a vast, cave-like, room. Standing in front of him were several dozen of the same dressed warriors he met in the canyon.

"He's awake!" One exclaimed. "I thought I might have hit you too hard. Thought maybe I spoiled all the fun."

The figure leaned in close as he spoke. Link could smell a mix of sweat, iron, and…bananas?

"I'm glad I didn't."

The room erupted in laughter. Link tried again to tug at his arms. He felt them pull at his back. Looking down, he could see that he was thoroughly restrained with yards of coarse twine. It was looped around his chest, stomach, wrists, and legs - above and below the knee and at the ankles. The more he squirmed the tighter the ropes squeezed his body. Moreover, he was suspended in the air by a thick layer of ropes. His feet barely touched the sand beneath him.

"MMPH!" He exclaimed. It was then he noticed that there were also coils of rope around his mouth. He could feel the sharp bristles on his tongue. The ropes were wrapped around his head several times and cinched in the back. They extra length was then tied to the rope going around his chest, or so he presumed as he struggled to move his head forward. It was in vain. His head was stuck, slightly cocked back. He stared down at the bodies in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere." A female voice said. She approached him from behind. Link turned his head the best he could - which wasn't much at all. "I made sure of that."

The figure arrived in Link's eye line. She wore her right arm in a sling, a thick bandage applied to her shoulder. Fresh blood dotted the bandage.

"That was a good shot. Quick, precise." She grabbed Link's face with her free hand and hissed. "If you were anybody else I'd want to recruit you. But, alas, this will have to do."

She produced a sharp sickle from her back. It gleamed in the torchlight that illuminated the cavern. She raised it over head.

"MMMPPHH!" Link exclaimed, blood rushing to his cheeks. He felt his eyes fill with tears. He squirmed hard against the ropes. He could feel the toes of his tabi boots scrapping the sand. He was defenseless. This is how his journey would end. He'd only awoken a few days ago and already he failed Hyrule.

Just as the woman was beginning to bring down her blade, a male voice boomed from the steps at the back of the cavern.

"ENOUGH."

Everyone froze. The crowd quieted, the first time their laughter had ceased since Link woke. The woman dropped her blade. Link looked to the top of the stairs.

A man, dressed in the same style of armor, descended the stairs. As he came into the soft orange light, Link was able to make out details about his armor - the collar was large and more dignified, the mask was adorned with decorative spikes at the top, he wore rings on several of his fingers.

"It is not time for The Champion to meet his fate. We must savor our victory." He said as he approached Link. "You've done an excellent job securing him, Rayna. That is your reward."

He turned to the woman, expectantly.

"Yes, Master Kohga." She sighed.

Master Kohga nodded. He turned his attention back to Link.

"You've wounded one of my best warriors. I'm impressed. Though, I should expect nothing less of the Hylian Champion." He breathed onto Link.

Link narrowed his eyes and bit down on his gag. He could feel saliva soaking into the rough material, which made his bondage all the more unbearable. A small sliver of saliva rolled out of his mouth and onto the ropes securing his torso.

"Unlucky for you," continued Kohga, "you have stumbled right into the hideout of the Yiga Clan. Have you heard of us?"

Link's eyes widened. Suddenly, his mind was flooded with memories of fending off a Yiga attack on Princess Zelda during their travels. These people were evil, ruthless, and swore allegiance to Ganon. Their sole purpose was to wipe out The Sheikah Tribe, whose armor Link was currently wearing. Distressed, Link looked down at the emblem on his chest.

Kohga let out a hearty laugh. "Yes! How sweet it was for us to not only so serendipitously find The Champion, but to also have him dressed in the garb of our enemy! I just had to get you here and string you up. Welcome, by the way, to our humble abode." He gestured to the vast room around them. "I'm so glad to have you here." He let out another laugh, this time joined by the rest of the clan.

Link twisted violently in the ropes. Kohga held up a fist and the room fell silent. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Shekiah Slate. More saliva pulled in Link's mouth.

"I never thought I would see one of these again. It's a very valuable tool for traveling the treacherous Hyrule terrain, and an even more powerful weapon." He cooed. Link could tell he was smiling under his mask. It enraged him. He instinctively tugged at his bonds.

"Let's give our guest some space while we think of how best to dispose of him. Rayna," Kohga turned to the woman. She stepped forward, obediently. "Stand outside the door. I don't suspect he'll be going anywhere, but just in case I want us to be ready to secure him even tighter. "

"Yes, master." Rayna replied.

"See you soon, Link." And with that Kohga left. The clan silently formed an aisle for him to pass. One by one they followed, but not after giving Link one last look. Some sneered. Others rubbed their hands in delight. Most just continued to laugh. Last to leave was Rayna, who leaned in and made another threat on Link's life.

He wasn't listening. He was busy twisting his hands behind his back, trying to reach a knot he could loosen. As soon as the room emptied he violently squirmed, tugging at the ropes. He lifted his legs up and kicked, hoping the momentum would snap the rope securing him to the ceiling rafters. He twisted his torso in hopes of loosening the many knots cinched in the ropes. It was no use. He stopped his struggles and caught his breath. More saliva poured out of his mouth onto his chest. His torso was beginning to ache from gravity's pull. The reality of his situation was dawning on him.

He was a prisoner of The Yiga Clan. If he did not find a way to escape his bondage soon they will kill him and Princess Zelda, along with all of Hyrule, will be doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Links eyes briefly fluttered open. He could feel coarse, leathery, hands hoisting him up by his biceps. His boots dragging on the sand. There were two of them, one on either side of him. They were speaking in harsh tones, in a tongue he didn't understand. His captain had stressed to the troops to learn Moblin. Though, admittedly, he did not know it himself and the Kingdom wasn't well stocked on Moblin learning materials - except on how to kill them. At first this seemed cruel to Link. He had wanted to better understand the Moblins; he thought maybe he could bring peace that way. Enough encounters soon changed his mind. They were evil. They could not be reasoned with. It was kill or be killed.

The creatures came to a stop. The cool air on his skin told Link they were now inside the cave he and his regiment had seen on the horizon. They thought it looked suspicious. They were right.

Link was released from the Moblins grasp. He fell onto the stone floor with a hard slam, not wanted the enemy to realize he was awake. He peered subtly through his eyelids. He could see his fellow soldiers, arms and legs tied with leather straps. Some remained unconscious, others squirmed in their bonds. Some laid completely limp. They were dead. Link's captain, a burly man with a thick beard named Gredge, shouted at the half dozen Moblins in the cave.

"You have captured a captain of the Royal Hylian Guard! My men are wounded. Release us now and we will sp-argphh!" He was silenced by a leather strap wedged between his teeth. A Moblin covered in white and black war paint cinched a knot in the strap behind Gredge's head. Gredge continued to threaten the Moblins, though his gag made the words impossible to decipher. The Moblins made their rounds, binding and gagging the men and women they had captured.

Link had spent a long time training with this people. He had gotten to know them all well. Through their pale Hylian skin and piercing eyes he could see their fear, though they hid it as best they could. They were brave. He was inspired by their courage. He would have to act fast - the King and Princess were quickly approaching. Link's regiment was just on a scouting mission. If he didn't escape and warn the King of the Moblin hideout then he, too, would be attacked. But he also couldn't leave his friends behind to fend for themselves. There was only one way out.

Link saw the Moblins who had dragged him into the cave approaching, leather straps in their hands. They smiled with crooked, yellow, teeth. Their orange skin gleaming with perspiration from the battle. Slowly, without being detected, Link reached for the Hylian knife on the floor next to him. It glistened with blood. It looked to be Hylian, not Moblin. He would soon change that.

As the duo approached him Link sprung into action, driving the blade forward.

Link awoke with a gasp. Through his rope gag he struggled to catch his breath. He took in his surroundings: he was still bound, gagged, and hanging from the ceiling of the Yiga Clan hideout. In this windowless chamber it was impossible to tell how much time had passed, though the fresh footprints in the sand told him he had been checked on regularly during his slumber. He inhaled and shifted his weight, trying to alleviate some of the pressure on his chest and stomach that the bindings were causing. He had hoped the ropes would loosen with time but they had not. His chest was soaked with a mixture of sweat and saliva from his rope-filled mouth.

That dream...it felt so real to him. It must have been another returning memory. He was certain of it. It filled him with hope; if he had escaped capture before then he could do it again!

He twisted his torso and kicked his legs once more in an attempt to loosen his bindings. They did not budge. Through his Sheikah armor he could feel the ropes rubbing his skin raw. His predicament grew more and more unpleasant by the second. He sighed and lowered his head as much as the ropes circling his mouth would allow. Tears filled his eyes. It was hopeless. A Moblin camp was one thing, but a deadly ninja clan? This was very bad.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw it - in the ceiling rafters, illuminated by the torches lighting the room: a golden glimmer. There was a tall figure standing in the rafters, watching him. Link assumed it was a member of the Yiga enjoying his feeble attempts at escape. However, after a few seconds of letting his eyes adjust to the ill-lit corner of the room where the figure was perched Link soon realized it wasn't a Yiga member at all. It was a Gerudo soldier!

Her golden accented armor glistened in the dim light. Her thin fabric pants silenced her movements as she gracefully ran across the rafters and dropped down in front of Link. She had a large bo staff strapped to her back. She approached Link carefully, a smile visible beneath the mask covering her face.

"My, my," she cooed, lowering the mask to reveal her bright white smile and pointed features. "What's a handsome voe like yourself doing in a dive like this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mmf." Link squirmed uncomfortably and nodded to the door at the other end of the room.

"Right." Replied the Gerudo soldier. "Let's get you out of here."

She went to work trying to untie Link. She had started with the ropes that preventing Link from speaking. He appreciated that. After a few minutes of fumbling she sighed.

"Wow. Who did you you make angry? This is some intense rope work."

Link rolled his eyes. The woman continued to pry at the many knots restraining Link's mouth. Occasionally she would accidentally pinch Link or tug on a piece of his hair, but he didn't mind; he was grateful to see a friendly face.

"Almost got it. Well, this part, anyway." She said. Link could feel his gag loosening. He breathed a sigh of relief. The woman laughed.

"I'd be excited, too. You look like you've been here a long time. I'm Barta, by the way. I'm a soldier from Gerudo Village. I'm here doing some unofficial reconnaissance on the Yiga Clan. They've been stealing from our village at night. I'm sure my CO will be angry with me for coming alone, but I think saving you will make it worthwhile. If you wouldn't-"

Just then the door at the end of the hall opened. The woman Link had shot with an arrow entered the room. Barta sprung away from Link with incredible speed. She was ducked in the rafters before the Yiga member had stepped foot in the room. Link bit down on the gag, not wanting her to notice it was loose.

As she approached, Link noticed her right arm was no longer in a sling, though she carried it gingerly and her shoulder was still wrapped in bandages. He was impressed with the medicine the Yiga Clan was able to concoct to heal so quickly. When he got out of here he would have to try and search for any ingredients in the area that may prove useful.

"Ah, you're awake." She said, slyly, as she approached. "I was beginning to fear you had given up. That wouldn't be very fitting of a champion now, would it? I was just dropping by to check on my favorite captive."

She placed her left hand on Link's cheek.

"You look dehydrated. I'll get you some water. Don't want you dying before we kill you!" She laughed. It was true - Link was incredibly thirsty - but her incessant condescending laughter had grown old and Link couldn't wait to get free. Part of him was already considering how he might get his revenge on the clan. A few bomb arrows would do the trick.

"Wait, what's this?" She interrupted his train of thought by reaching around his head and holding between her fingers the loose strands of rope. "How did you...?"

She looked down at their feet and noticed Barta's footsteps in the sand.

"Ahh." She cooed. She leaned in close and whispered. "So we have another visitor."

Link shook his head as much as he could. Wide eyed, he pleaded with her. She leaned away from him and pulled more rope out from behind his back. When she spoke it was back in a normal volume.

"No matter! Nothing more rope can't fix!"

She took the spool of rope and wound it several times over the rope already covering his mouth. With this new layer he could barely clamp his jaws shut and they were already feeling sore. He groaned in agony as she cinched the rope tightly behind his head. With the leftover length the tied several loops around the top of his head, over his eyes. After knotting it tightly she then took the remaining strip of rope and tied it to the ropes on his back that secured his torso and wrists. Link was even more immobile and could make even less noise.

He groaned and blinked as a tear rolled down his cheek. It was not for him, however - it was out of worry for what would happen to the Good Samaritan who too ambitiously tried to free him. She should have never come here.

The woman stepped back and admired her work.

"See you soon, Champion."

She turned and made a beeline for the door. She opened it and then immediately ducked below. As the door slammed shut she disappeared in a poof of smoky embers.

Barta dropped back down from the ceiling.

"Wow. That's rough," she said, starring wide eyed at Link's new gag. "I'll get it off."

"MMPH! MMPPPHHH!" Link cried out, shaking his head, as she approached.

"What is it?" Said Barta, freezing in her tracks."

"Now, who do we have here?" The Yiga member's voice echoed across the room.

Barta instinctively removed her staff and stood in attack position.

"A Gerudo soldier? How fun!" The woman continued.

"I am taking this voe and leaving! You will pay to the Gerudo chief for what you've done!" Barta shouted.

"Good," cooed the woman. "Let them come."

Just then a large wooden plank fell in front of Barta. It fell with such force that it stuck several feet into the ground, perfectly upright, and cracked her staff in half. Barta gasped and turned to run, only to have another plank fall in the opposite direction.

Link watched in horror as more and more planks fell with great force. He was helpless as a prison cell built itself around Barta. He squirmed and tried to chew through his gag.

It only took a few seconds for Barta to be surrounded by bars. The wooden planks were thick and extended up much higher than her tall reach. When all the beams were in place a large, flat, stone fell from the ceiling. Barta was sealed in her cage. In a flash of smoke, the woman appeared in front of the cage. She gestured to her captives, who were only feet from each other yet their containments made contact impossible.

"Now we have the Hylian Champion and a Gerudo soldier! Master Kogha will be pleased. Don't go running off now." And with a hearty laugh she teleported out of the room, so excited about her capture that she couldn't bear to wait to tell her Master what she had done.

Barta pounded angrily on the bars of her cage.

"This is the worst." She said as she slumped to the floor. "Well, maybe I should count my blessings."

She looked over at Link, tied inescapably with yards of rope. Mouth sealed tightly shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sound of hurried, frantic, digging echoed through the chamber.

"Come on, come on!" Barta muttered to herself, sweat beading on her forehead. "How far down does this thing go?!"

She had removed her right heeled Gerudo footwear and begun using it as a tool to dig under the bars surrounding her prison. Through Yiga magic that she did not understand, the planks of wood surrounding her had been driven impossibly deep into the sand. She had been digging for hours and still could not reach the bottom of the plank. It would help if she had a real shovel.

Link, for his part, could only watch from the corner of his eye as Barta attempted her escape. The new layers applied to his gag made moving his head near impossible and the ropes coiling the rest of his body had not loosened in the slightest. He had spent hours of his captivity trying to escape - desperately tugging at the bonds - but it was no use. His body, especially his jaw, ached greatly. The only good development that came recently was his dehydration made it so he was no longer drooling into his gag. The irony of dehydration being the best part of his day was not lost on him.

"Alright, I'm just going to try busting through it." Barta said as she repositioned her weight. She placed her barefoot up against the plank and the heel of her booted foot behind her. She dug the heel into the sand and centered herself. The flipped her right shoe over in her hand and smacked the plank with it's sharp heel.

Link heard a splintering sound.

"It's working!" Barta said as she excitedly slammed her shoe several more times into the plank. "Look, I'm going to get out of here and then we'll come back for you. I promise I'll be quick."

Link nodded the best he could. It was the smartest play. He was too tightly tied to get free quickly. Barta should return with reinforcements to overthrow the Yiga and quickly cut Link loose.

"I'm sorry to have to-" She was cut short by a snapping sound. "Darn it! The heel broke."

She tossed her broken shoe to the side and quickly slipped off the other one. She continued her assault on the plank.

The door at the other end of the chamber opened. Link peered down the end of the room and could make out the form of Master Kohga approaching him and Barta. To his right was the woman Link had become the most familiar with - the one he had shot with an arrow and who had, in retaliation, enthusiastically bound and gagged him. Behind her and Master Kohga were several larger male Yiga members with huge swords on their backs.

Barta briefly froze when the door opened. After a moment's hesitation she continued her aggressive attack on the plank. She knew it was useless, and so did Link, but she couldn't give up.

"Careful, dear. Wouldn't want the top of that cage to fall on you." Kohga chimed as he approached Barta. He gestured to the large stone that served as a roof for Barta's prison. "Besides, that wood is very thick. I'm sure you noticed." He laughed. Barta glared at him, defiantly.

She threw her shoe to the side and stood up.

"Why don't you let me out of here and we can settle this properly?"

Kohga put his hands on his hips. He leaned back and sighed. He sized up Barta. Then, after a moment, he spoke.

"Alright."

He snapped his fingers and the prison cell disappeared. Barta and Link stared at him in shock, neither expecting Barta's prideful threat to net any actual response.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Asked Kohga. "You wanted a shot, right? So take it."

He held his arms out at his sides in anticipation. Barta gritted her teeth and crouched, ready to pounce.

"MPH!" Cried Link, sensing Kohga's trap. He knew it was a bad idea for Barta to attack. Maybe she did, too. But what choice did she have?

With a warrior's yell, she lunged at Kohga. She threw a hard right hook, which Kohga easily dodged. With a quick motion of his arm he struck her in the lower back, sending her crashing to the ground on her stomach. Barta was amazed at how quick Kohga's movements were and at how brutal the pain in her back stung. She scrambled to get up.

"Tie her." Said Kohga, as two of his larger clan members approached Barta.

"I thought you wanted a fight!" Cried Barta, as one of the men held her arms down behind her back. The other looped many layers of rope over her wrists and knotted them.

"No," replied Kohga. "I said you could take your shot. You missed."

Kohga laughed as his men tied Barta's ankles tightly together. The female Yiga member approached the Gerudo.

"You cowardly son of-agh!" Barta was silenced by the Yiga member shoving a wooden rod horizontally in her mouth. The rod had leather bindings attached to each end, which were tightly knotted behind Barta's head. She bit down angrily on the gag. The men bent her knees and tied a length of rope securing her wrists and ankles in a hogtie. They stepped away and watched as Barta squirmed, unable to free herself, her tan soles facing the ceiling. A drop of drool fell from her gag.

Link watched helplessly as his new friend was bound and gagged. He had been furiously scratching at the ropes binding his wrists and managed to fray one. He was working on tearing it more when Kohga turned to him.

"As for you, Link. We're ready for the next step."

"Mph." Link glared at Kohga.

With a soft laugh, the female Yiga member approached Link. She produced a rag from a pouch on her chest and a bottle of liquid. She poured the liquid on the rag and held it up to Link's mouth and nose.

"MMPH!" Protested Link, attempting to pry his face away from the sweet smelling rag. It was to no avail - his tight bondage made movement near impossible.

"AGH!" Cried Barta as she watched Link struggle.

They were helpless as Link's movements slowed and he began to feel a wave of unconsciousness wash over him. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the laughter of the Yiga Clan.

The last thing he saw was Barta, hogtied and gagged, staring defiantly at their captors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Link awakened, groggily, from his sleep. This time there was no dream, no faded memory pushing it's way to the surface, just the dark comfort of rest. It was the best sleep he had gotten since his capture.

He could feel a piece of cloth pressed against his eyes and wrapped around his head. He opened his eyes and his suspicions were correct - he was wearing a blindfold. Based on how little light reached his eyes, he had to assume it was black. He chewed on the piece of cloth tied between his teeth. It was softer than the previous rope he was gagged with and it tasted better. His wrists were tightly tied behind his back; his torso and legs were free from any rope bindings. He was kneeling in sand. This was the most comfortable bondage he had experienced as a prisoner of the Yiga Clan. He took a moment to be grateful, even if he was still being held captive.

He also noticed that his mouth was no longer as dry as the desert itself. He felt lively and less dehydrated. The Yiga must have given him some sort of revitalization potion while he was under. It seemed wasteful to heal him before sending him to meet the Goddess', but the Yiga seemed determined to send him off ritualistically. Perhaps this was part of the ritual.

"Mph." He softly muttered as he shifted his weight. He tugged on the bonds around his crossed wrists and was not surprised that they offered no give.

"Welcome back." A voice cooed in his ear. The Yiga Clan member who had taunted him for the entire duration of his captivity was at his side. Her breath tickled his cheek as she leaned in close and spoke. "It's time for your send off. I'm glad to have met you, Link. Not only do I get to witness Master Kohga defeating a Champion but you also provided me an opportunity to practice my rope work. So really, genuinely, thank you." She laughed.

Link angrily bit into his gag. He could feel saliva pooling once again in the cloth.

He heard the sound of two large stone doors opening and his face felt warm. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to have the sun's beams touch his skin. He could hear voices, dozens of them, coming from outside.

"BRING HIM TO ME." Master Kohga's voice boomed above the crowd.

"Get up." The woman told Link as she coldly grabbed his arm and tugged him up. They walked through the door. The voices grew louder. They seemed to be coming from every direction.

The woman pulled Link at a quick pace. His tabi Sheikah boots struggled to keep his footing in the sand. He slipped and fell, catching himself with a knee. The crowd erupted in laughter.

"Get up." Barked the woman, grabbing Link by the back of the neck.

"Rrg!" Grumbled Link, angrily, as the woman tugged him by the back of the next several feet forward.

The woman stopped, tugging on Link abruptly. She kicked the back of his knee.

"Mph!" He cried in pain as he was forced back into a kneeling position. The woman roughly grabbed his ankles and wrapped them in rope. She knotted the rope tightly.

"Remove the blindfold." Kohga sneered. "I want to see the fear in his eyes."

The woman quickly ripped off the fabric that prevented Link from seeing. As his eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight he saw that he was surrounded by the entire Yiga Clan. They say in makeshift metal bleachers around a modest sand arena. The arena was littered with metallic boulders and skeletons of various monsters who had been slaughtered here by the Yiga - Moblins, Bokoblins, Lizalfos. The bones, surely, were kept here as an intimidation factor for prisoners like Link. In front of him stood Master Kohga, dressed in his usual Yiga robes and carrying a large sickle on his waist. Also attached to his waist was Link's Sheikah Slate. Four large Yiga members, with their swords that could emit strong gusts of wind, stood at attention to the sides of Kohga.

Behind Kohga was Barta. She was leaning upright on a stone pillar, her arms cuffed behind her and ankles locked with leg cuffs, the chain of which went around the backside of the pillar. Her bare feet squirmed in the hot sand. Two thin chains locked around her waist and neck, securing them the the pillar. She was still wearing the same bit gag and drool was running down her chin.

"Agh!" She cried out to Link. He could barely hear her over the crowd, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Ordinarily we would wage battle in this arena," Kohga continued. "But given you are a Champion and seek to overthrow Ganon, I am not taking any risks. You will remain bound and gagged."

All this was meant to scare Link - the bondage, the arena, the skeletons - he knew that. And maybe he should be scared. But the Yiga had made a mistake in their jovial cockiness: they let him out of his cage. When he was tightly bound in that chamber with only one exit he was at their mercy; but out here, in the wild, they were on his turf.

Link looked up at Kohga. Under his cleave gag, as best he could, he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sound of muffled laughter silenced the arena in a wave of confused glances and murmurs. Kohga himself was caught slack-jawed as Link's body shook with each laugh, only pausing to take deep breaths through his nose. The ropes around his ankles and wrists hadn't loosened in the slightest and he could feels his fingers and toes numbing due to the lack of blood flow. A dribble of saliva dropped from his cleave gagged mouth onto the hot desert sand. It evaporated almost immediately.

Barta cocked her head to the side, trying to get a glimpse of Link from the opposite side of Master Kohga.

"Agh?" She cooed, the bit gag lodged in her jaw making speech impossible. She had since stopped struggling in her chain bondage, knowing escape was useless. Had Link come to the same conclusion herself? Had he gone mad in accepting his fate?

True, this did look bad. Link was still bound, gagged, and surrounded by the bloodthirsty clan which swore allegiance to Ganon. They had brought him out to the arena to execute him and Barta; he hadn't lost sight of that. But there was one thing Link had learned about himself immediately after starting his journey: though he still had no memory of who he was, he knew he thrived in the outdoors. The adventure that accompanied the open air, the thrill of the countless ways to scale a mountain, tame a wild horse, or strike down an enemy, was his home.

He had already conceived four different ways in which he would escape.

"Silence, you!" Cried the Yiga Clan member who had been Link's biggest source of dread during his captivity. She had a knack for binding and gagging him as tightly as possible. She marched into Link's eye line.

She rose her hand to strike Link. He prepared for the blow.

"Wait." Master Kohga grabbed her wrist. "I will handle this."

She returned to her position behind Link. Kohga took a step forward, his shadow towering over Link. He stared for a moment.

"You think us a joke? You think we won't kill you here and now?" Kohga slowly raised his hand and then, with a lightning speed and precision, slammed the back of it on Link's face. Link fell several feet to the side, landing next to a Lizaflos.

"WE ARE THE YIGA CLAN!" Cried Kohga to the joyful cheers of his followers. His strike had revitalized the Clan's morale.

Link groaned, his face in the sand. It was going to be plan number three, then. Plan three was his favorite. It involved wiping out most of the Yiga Clan as possible. He squirmed over onto his back just as two of the larger Clan members approached him. The gruffly grabbed him by the underarms and carried him back to his spot in front of Kohga.

"Rmph!" Link grunted as he was slammed back onto his knees.

"Time to die, Link." Kohga hissed as he raised his sickle, the sun's rays reflecting from the blade.

"AAGH!" Barta cried out fearfully.

The Woman saw it before anyone else. Her eyes were drawn to it from a quick flick of Link's wrist. There she saw the ropes around his wrists barely still attached, hanging by threads. Link sawed threw the remaining ties using quick motions with the skeletal horn of a Lizaflos. Her eyes darted to the Lizaflos skeleton Link had landed next to minutes before. It's horn had been snapped off. It only took her twenty seconds to realize Link had won.

Kohga began to lower his blade towards Link's neck.

"WAIT!" She cried out, holding a hand.

The remaining threads attaching Link's wrists together snapped. With incredible

speed, he brought the horn upwards into Kohga's stomach, it's razor sharp tip easily lacerating his flesh. Link pulled the blood soaked horn free and quickly slashed the ties binding his ankles and threw the horn aside. Kohga stumbled back towards Barta.

The crowd had frozen. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Barta, too, stared wide eyed and slack jawed as Link, never stopping to rest, got up and charged Kohga.

Kohga, left hand pressed against his stomach to try and slow the blood loss, feebly swung his sickle at Link. Link caught the swing with his right hand. With his left he removed the Sheikah slate from Kohga's waist and shoved him back. Kohga fell with a hard slam.

Link turned around. By now the arena had exploded into activity. The two large guards that accompanied Kohga charged him, swords raised. The woman was close behind, her bow drawn. She had ignited a fuse on the tip of her arrow. She lined up her shot. Link centered himself and time seemed to slow.

He activated the magnesis rune on his Slate and aimed it at one of the large, metallic, ores that littered the arena. He picked one up and whipped it at the two guards approaching him. They were crushed under it's weight. The woman fired her bomb arrow. Link activated Stasis and froze the arrow in place, only inches from his face.

"How?" The woman muttered as Link charged her, Kohga's blade raised. He was grateful the Yiga Clan had not uncovered all of the Slate's abilities.

He slashed at The Woman. She blocked it with her bow. Link did it again, this time shattering her weapon. He pulled her in and struck her head with the handle of the weapon. She stumbled back. He kicked her hard in the stomach and she fell onto her side.

The Yiga Clan members in their seats had begun to charge the arena. They jumped over the metal barricades that separated them from Link as if they were ants fighting for a piece of decomposing fruit.

"AGH!" Barta cried out. Link turned to see her frantically struggling against her chains. The arrow Link had frozen was pulsating yellow energy, which meant it would soon continue on it's intended path. With Link out of the way, it was aimed straight at Barta.

Link rushed over and quickly swat the arrow towards the approaching Yiga Clan members. Right as his blow landed, the magical chains that kept it locked in place shattered and the arrow went soaring into the crowd. With a loud boom several Yiga Clan members fell.

Link summoned a remote bomb from the Slate. He threw it into the crowd approaching from the opposite side and detonated. The bomb's explosion was more powerful than the arrow's and even more Yiga Clan members were wiped out as the entire valley shook. Large boulders began to fall from the surrounding mountains.

The quick crescendo into chaos caused most of the surviving Clan members to flee. Several of them had already reached Link, but he was ready.

With several well-timed dodges and a flurry of strikes from Kohga's blade, his attackers fell.

"RETREAT!" Cried a booming voice from the crowd as the remaining Yiga members disappeared into clouds of smoke.

Link stood tall as his enemies fled, struggling to catch his breath. It was only then that he noticed his mouth was still gagged. He pulled the cloth out from his jaws and it hung, drenched in saliva, from his neck.

"This isn't over, Champion." Coughed The Woman, as she struggled to her knees. She clutched her stomach. "I will avenge my Clan."

Link approached her and raised his sword.

"Next time we meet will be your death." She hissed as she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Link brought the blade down just as she teleported, cutting through the smoke.

Kohga let out a wet cough. Link turned, surprised to see he was still alive. Aside from the dozens of bodies littering the arena, he was the only one left.

"This isn't over." He sputtered as Link approached. Link sat on one knee in front of Kohga. "The Clan will return, stronger than before. You have made me a martyr. They will avenge me. Ganon will consume all of Hyrule and us, his servants, will inherit the land. You lose, hero."

And with that, Kohga let out a wet wheeze and died.

Link pondered his last words; had he really just revitalized a dormant army?

"Agh." Barta gestured with her head to her bonds. Link snapped from trance and met her eyes. She impatiently nodded for him to free her.

Barta and Link walked out the secret entrance to the Yiga Clan hideout. It has taken them almost two hours to figure out how to navigate the base, having only spent time contained to one room for their stay. On their way out they had gathered an assortment of weapons, elixirs, and food (mostly bananas). As the cool night air greeted their skin, they sighed in relief and stopped to admire the beautiful desert night.

Barta rubbed her wrists, still sore from her chains. She had a red imprint from the bit gag on either side of her mouth. She struggled to keep her bare feet stable on the sand.

"Was it true what they said - that you're a

Champion?" She asked.

Link nodded.

"The same Champion who, 100 years ago, oversaw the failed mission which took the life of Urbosa?"

Link lowered his head in shame. Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion. He had started to remember her in his desert travels before he was captured. She was kind, funny, powerful...and Ganon had killed her.

His silence answered Barta's question.

"Well," she said as she stepped forward. "You better get busy. Calamity Ganon isn't going to defeat itself."

She stopped.

"I live just a few miles south in Gerudo Village. No voe are allowed in our walls, but if you find a way in come find me. You'll have to be sneaky." She gave Link a smile and set off down the road.

Link looked up at the stars in the sky. His adventure was just beginning and he feared his run in with the Yiga Clan may have made his task all the more difficult. He stretched his shoulders, sore from his arms being tied behind his back. As the night air began to drastically chill he took a moment to appreciate his freedom. His journey would be a long and arduous one, but he was ready.

The End

Thanks for reading! I will definitely be writing more stories about Link and his friends in the future. Please let me know what you thought of this one and what you would like to see going forward.

-B


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The Gerudo dessert was an incredibly dangerous place designed to extinguish life; the searing heat and lack of water were enough to kill many travelers who foolishly attempted the trek across the sands. Even if you did survive the elements you would still have the countless Lizaflos, Muldoga, and wild sand seals to deal with. However, many found beauty in this treachery and sought to see the sands for themselves. Many were even born and raised in the desert. It was the only home they would ever know.

One such woman was clumsily making her way up a sand dune. The moon had long ago risen over the horizon, bringing with it a stinging chill. The woman struggled to catch her haggard breath from her long journey. The sweat on her face stung as it was greeted by the frigid night air.

She finally reached the top of the dune and fell to her knees. She was in complete isolation; not a soul around for miles. But she was not interested in any living soul.

The Woman climbed up to her feet and dabbed her forehead with her blood-red gloved hand. She had spent the day fleeing her Clan's hideout after the defeat of her Master, Kohga. She travelled as far as her magic would allow her and was forced to finish the last several miles of her trek by foot.

"Link..." she thought to herself, bitterly. He was the one who defeated Kohga. He was the one who sought to kill Ganon, effectively stopping his campaign to take over Hyrule and ensure heavenly treasures for her and her Clansmen. He was threatening her very way of life.

With a clear image in her head and hate in her heart, she muttered the incantation.

"May power guide me." Silence. She repeated the phrase. No response. She cursed under breath. It wasn't enough to say the incantation; the speaker must also truly desire to be in His company. She knew this and truly desired it. Fueled by her anger, she screamed the words to the sky.

Exhausted, she fell onto her hands and knees.

"Please..." she muttered, angrily. "Allow me to end him. I can make this right."

The ground shook beneath her. She smiled as an ornate stone door rose from the sands. It looked to be constructed of an ancient marble, long since lost it's polish but still structurally sound. It was embroidered with carvings of the ancient Triforce and a boar-like being. It was comforting imagery for the woman.

Once the sand had settled from the motion the door slowly slid open, revealing a steep stone staircase. She descended.

The staircase led to a small chamber with a small alter below a tapestry. The tapestry showed the same creature as on the outer door overlooking the pieces of the Triforce. As the woman entered the room, several torches spontaneously lit up. She stood still in the middle of the room, closed her eyes, and felt His presence.

"Welcome home, Eudice..." He crooned to her. He didn't have a voice, but His presence and will were always felt by those who followed His path. She closed her eyes in comfort; it had been a long time since someone had used her name. In the Yiga Clan, you only have a name if you are promoted to Master.

She removed her mask and knelt on one knee, her sharp Gerudo features glowing in the candlelight.

"I am in your servitude, Great One." She kept her gaze to the floor, feeling Him in the room with her.

"Rise." He silently commanded. She obeyed.

"You are the only one to come. You seek to finish what we have started."

"Yes." She whispered.

"So it shall be."

A bright red light illuminated the room. It was coming from the center, just in front of Eudice. She stepped toward it. It was emitting from a red gem lodged in the center of a small, black, pendant.

"Take it." He commanded. "With it, you will be able to consult my guidance at any time. My strength is returning and soon I will call on The Yiga to complete our mission. They will need a leader."

Eudice reached for the pendant, tears of joy filling her eyes. She had longed for this day ever since she was a girl. Ever since Kohga stole her from her home. He had told them all that he was the one true leader of the Clan, but she knew it was blasphemy. She kept quiet and loyal until she found a time to strike. She had not anticipated Link completing the job for her. For that, at least, Eudice was grateful.

But she was still going to kill him.

She clasped the pendant around her thin neck. She felt His power flowing through her and smiled.

Next to her, the wall rumbled and sank into the floor revealing a doorway to a darkened corridor.

"Go, Master Eudice. Complete your training. Only then will you go and find the Boy. Bring him here to me. My loyal servants will find you in time. Their hearts are weaker than yours, but they will soon speak the truth. As for the cowards who wish to flee from us...you will eradicate them."

Eudice's determined gaze fell on the tapestry. She stared into the eyes of the beast.

Then, she smiled and entered the corridor, heading into the heart of Ganon's Temple.


End file.
